f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Nic Morley
Nic Morley (RoboCAT99) is an Australian online Formula One driver, currently competing in the Official Junior F1Fanatic PS3 World Championship. The Australian was born in Tasmania on the 2nd of April 1994. RoboCAT is currently racing for Virgin Racing, however has also raced for Renault F1 and Scuderia Ferrari. RoboCAT99's original name was MorleyGP before he changed it at the Monaco GP in the 1st Official Junior F1 Fanatic PS3 World Championship. Nic Morley got his first taste of an F1 game on the playstation in 2003, at 8 years of age. The game was F1 2001, he has also played quite a few other F1 games. These include F1 2001, F1 2002, F1 2003, F1 2005, F1 2006, F1 Championship Edition, F1 2009 and of course F1 2010. The Australian had also played F1 1997, however this was only a demo. Around the middle of 2007 RoboCAT started to get right into F1, despite watching the Australian Grand Prix for many years before that. Since the start of 2008 RoboCAT hasn't failed to watch every single race, qualifying most of the time too, even if this did mean staying up late. Since watching his first F1 race, which was the 2002 Australian Grand Prix; coincidently Mark Webber's F1 debut, Webber has remained as RoboCAT's favourite F1 driver. Personal Life Nic Morley was born in Tasmania, Australia on the 2nd of April 1994. He greatly enjoys F1, and see's it as defiently his favourite ever sport. He had also claimed that if another sport was to be his new favourite, it would have to be "a bloody awesome, epic good one". Which seem's unlikely it will ever happen. F1 Fanatic PS3 Championship Season 1 In mid January 2011 it was anounced that RoboCAT would be competing at the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix as a guest driver at Renault. His first race wasn't so good after a dissapointing qualifying session, it got worse as he wasn't able to complete the first corner after being rammed up against the wall. Clearly being dissapointed the Australian was still eager to get back to racing, however it wasn't to be with Renault. Only just a couple of day's after the race it was officially confirmed that the Australian would race full time at Virgin Racing. His first two races at Virgin were not so good after being unable to finish either race. The Singapore Grand Prix and the Monaco Grand Prix were both ended early for RoboCAT after crashing out due to an unreasonable amount of lag. After his first three races, all ending in a DNF the Australian was determanied to come back stronger. This wasn't the case unfortuently as he was forced to sit out of the Turkish Grand Prix and the British Grand Prix after having trouble joining to the online lobby. RoboCAT was angered by this that he felt like quiting, however he admitted it was all in the heat of the moment. RoboCAT was succesfully able to join the next round at the German Grand Prix, however it was not for Virgin. The Australian ditched them for a more 'better' Ferrari which sparked a bit of controversy. Asanator who was Ferrari's regular driver was unable to make the race. Virgin Racing were dissapointed with RoboCAT's move, instead they signed bradley1314 for that race. RoboCAT's hopeful race with Ferrari was one to forget after finishing a measly 8th. RoboCAT had also described that race as the worst he has in a long time. It was confirmed that RoboCAT would return to Virgin Racing for the remainder of the season. Complete Formula One results (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Personal Life